


call my name and save me from the dark

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sansa arrives at the Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: For Jonsa New Year Drabbles Day 5 Memories"You shouldn't," Jeyne tells her when Alayne informs her that's where she is heading. "Jon Snow is dead."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	call my name and save me from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Evanescence song _Bring me to life_

The girl with the pretty face and the sad brown eyes is the last person Alayne expected to encounter at Eastwatch. Those eyes grow wide as they take her in and reach out to grab Alayne's hands.

"Sansa?" she whispers. "Is that you? Is that really you?"

Alayne puts a finger over her lips and shakes her head, casting a furtive glance at the men who are only standing twenty feet away from them. She did not expect to see this girl here, and she did not expect the sight of her to bring back the memories she's been trying so hard to keep locked away inside. It isn't safe for her to remember, not yet, not until she reaches Jon at Castle Black.

"You shouldn't," Jeyne tells her when Alayne informs her that's where she is heading. "Jon Snow is dead. Come with us. We're going to Braavos. We'll be safe there."

A long time ago, Jeyne was Sansa's dearest friend, and once she might have trusted her with her life, but Alayne is older and wiser than Sansa has ever been. "No," she grits out through clenched teeth. "You're lying. You've always hated Jon!"

She couldn't possibly turn back now, not when she's so close to home, so close to her destination, and the last of her family, even if part of her would prefer to go with Jeyne, and forget all that has happened to them. 

* * *

When Sansa arrives at Castle Black, she learns that Jeyne wasn't lying. Jon has been murdered, stabbed to death by his own sworn brothers, and Sansa feels as if there is a gaping hole where her heart used to be. Once again, she has made the wrong choice. She should feel something, anger or grief, but she is just hollow inside, an empty shell of everything she once was.

"I tried," the Red Witch tells her. "I know it can be done. But the Lord will not grant me the power."

"Leave us," Alayne commands her and the others who are still lingering in the room where they've put Jon's body.

He looks so small, lying there on the table, and the angry red gashes in his chest and stomach are glaring at her. She walks closer to him. He has a man's face now, scarred and matured, and the shadow of a beard running along his jaw, and yet there's a soft youthfulness to it in death. 

He doesn't look dead to her. If it wasn't for the stillness of his chest, she could believe that he's asleep. _Come back to me,_ she wants to beg him. 

She purses her lips to keep in a sob, to stop herself from telling him to wake up. She lifts her hand to brush a stray lock of dark hair away from his temple, balling her fingers into a fist to prevent herself from grabbing him and shaking him until he sits up.

She used to imagine it would be sweet to see him again, but now there is only bitterness, and a vast loneliness. "Farewell, brother," she breathes, choking on the words. Driven by some unfathomable impulse, she bends over him to press a feathery kiss to his lips.

When she pulls back, his body convulses, and her ears are startled by a loud gasp. When he veers up, Sansas stumbles back.There is fear in his eyes, a terror so profound it seeps into her bones and has her chest heaving with laborious breaths within moments, but then he blinks and sees her.

He extends a hand, fingers stretching to reach her, and she closes the distance between them. Calloused fingers ghost over her cheek, a deep frown etched into his face, lips parting as his hand trembles. He cups her cheek and she covers his hand with her own.

Recognition flashes in his eyes and his face relaxes. "I remember you," he croaks out, and Sansa smiles. 


End file.
